The New Skye
by Wolfsblood101
Summary: After Skye betrays the team with miles. She joins a new team. She's different now.


Hey!I own nothing. Post season 2 and 3

* * *

 **Skye's pov**

I just betrayed the team by sleeping with Myles. They don't get me so they don't understand why. I can't stay on the bus anymore. I'm calling the director.

"Director Fury, this is Skye from AgentCoulson'steam. I would like to be transferred to another team."

"Why."

"No one understands me so when I screwed up everyone hates me but if the new how I saw it they wouldn't. But they can't understand my way."

"What's your way?"

"As an orphan I never felt loved like no one cared. I was lost living off the streets. Then miles came offered me a job, a place to stay. Was the first person that ever cared and made me feel loved. Gave me a second chance. Didn't care if I messed  
/up."

"Okay, well I am putting a team together. I'll pick you up tomorrow 9:00. Be ready." He then hung up. Thank god. I was already ready. I'll have a good night sleep and tell the team tomorrow.

The next morning I gathered everyone into the common room.

"What do you want," Ward said coldly.

"I'm here to say goodbye," I picked my bags up. "I'm leaving with Fury in about 5 minutes switching teams. I can't stay here you hate me and if you knew we I did what I did you wouldn't. You don't understand so I'm going to a team that will and

will care about me no matter what. Goodbye." Everyone stares at me shocked.

"Your leaving," Fitz said in his Scottish accent.

"For real," Simmons said.

"Yep, maybe I'll see you again."

I walked off the bus right after that and met Fury. I got in his helicopter and we flew off. "What's this team like?" I yelled.

"You'll see there gonna be like the avengers but different," he yelled back. I couldn't wait.

It was a long and bumpy ride. I got off the helicopter and nothing but desert. Fury got out of the helicopter and walked up to a cactus. He hit a certain spot on the cactus and typed in a password '3894' I think. Something comes out of the ground

and Fury walks in so I quickly follow.

"Wow!" I say, it's an underground base.

"Let's meet the team shall we," he says laughing at me for my amazement.

I walk into a room and see a bunch of superheroes in a line. "This is the team?"

"Yep,"

"Oh my god. This is so cool!"

"Meet deadpool, daredevil, Spider-Man, Antman, Arrow, flash, mocking bird, and you."

"You want me a hacker who can barely fight to be on a team of superheroes,"

"There each going to train you. You have potential. Now you guys will start getting missions in a couple days in the meantime get to no each other and train Skye."

As soon as Fury left mockingbird said " hi call me Bobbi."

"Call me wade," deadpool said.

"Matt," daredevil said.

"Peter!"

"Berry," the flash happily spoke.

"Oliver,"

"And finally Scott."

"So your Skye." Bobbie asked.

"Yep!"

"Well we should start to train you. I can train you first," wade said. I was scared. I was about to be trained by some of the greatest Heros.

"Okay," I sated surprising myself that I didn't sound scared. Well I can't show fear.

"Wait, where should I put my stuff?" I asked.

"Oh your bunk will be next to mine. I can run your bags in there." Berry said.

"Thanks but it's okay.I have to change before training anyway." I walked away and when I reached my bunk, my phone started ringing. The have service down here. Wow! I answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," I noticed that British accent anywhere.

"Jems, you okay."

"We're sorry, the base is so boring without you."

"I can't come back. I won't. But we can talk every night."

"Fitz too?"

"Of course, I have to train but I'll call you guys tonight. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Bye jems,"

"Bye Skye."

I got dressed and met wade in the gym.

"Let's start on hand to hand."

"Okay." I said. I wasn't going to argue with deadpool.

2 hoursof training with deadpool. I'm so tired.

I took a shower and met everyone in the common room. "What do you want for dinner?" Bobbi asked me.

"I don't care." I said.

I sat on the couch and Berry sat next to me. I was glad Berry, Peter, and Bobbi seem like the people I'll get along with first.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Berry asked me.

"I don't really care."

"Well Oliver, Bobbiand wade will pick action. Peter will pick comedy. Scott might pick comedy. I usually pick a science movie or a comedy."

"Well I'm used to watching science movies. On my old team Fitz and Simmons would watch documentaries all the time. For a high school drop out it was hard to understand but now I get."

"Ha ha! Im aforensic scientist."

"Well then your choice of science movies makes sense."

Berry and I got alonggreat and talked for a while. We became friends quickly. I was glad. I didn't feel as out of place now. We watched an action movie and just like Berry said it was Bobbi, Wade, and Oliver's idea.

Once the movie was over everyone said goodnight and went to the bunks I did to but called fitzsimmons first.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Skye," they said at the same time.

"How is everyone?" I asked. I was glad Fitz and Simmons still wanted to be friends.

"Okay," they said.

"Maybe we could find a day and placewere we could meet up,"

"Sounds good. How's your team?"

"Well I already found a friend in being trained. They seem like a great team and they understand me,"

"We have to go but bye Skye. Goodnight,"

"G'night," I hung up. I was so tired. What a day. This seems like my new him but nothing lasts for me.


End file.
